simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Maggie
List of non-controllable characters|the minigame|Where's Maggie?}} | image = File:Maggie Unlock.png | imagewidth = 150 | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Maggie Simpson | Row 2 title = Event | Row 2 info = Winter 2015 Event | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 15 (During Event) 26 (After Event) | Row 4 title = How to Unlock | Row 4 info = Build the Playdough Factory (After Event) | Row 5 title = Cost | Row 5 info = FREE | Row 6 title = Number of Jobs | Row 6 info = 7 | Row 7 title = Quest | Row 7 info = You Better Not Cry (During Event) The End of the Beginning (After Event) | Row 8 title = Premium Character? | Row 8 info = | Row 9 title = Limited Time? | Row 9 info = | Row 10 title = Character Collection | Row 10 info = The Simpsons }} 's Unlock Message.}} is an ex-limited-time non-premium character in The Simpsons: Tapped Out, released during the Winter 2015 Event. She was first available on December 23, 2015, after completing the Oh Come, All Ye Vengeful questline. Since the beginning of Act Three, she is unlocked via the Play-Annoyed Grunt questline. She is not a limited-time character yet. To get her, you have to reach level 26, and then Marge will now have the Play-Annoyed Grunt questline. Simply build the Play Dough Factory, and you will get Maggie. You could have also gotten her on the Christmas Event of 2018, when you could make characters produce cookies in the quest "Christmas Doesn't Suck Suck". About Margaret "Maggie" Simpson is the youngest child of Homer and Marge, and the baby sister to Bart and Lisa. She is often seen sucking on her pacifier, and, when she walks, she trips over her clothing and falls on her face. Because she rarely ever talks, Maggie is the least seen and heard in the Simpson family. She also has a bow in her hair. Jobs Jobs Involved Baby Gerald *''Fight Maggie - 60m'' Marge *''Take Maggie for a Walk - 8h'' Marge *''Take Maggie to the Zoo - 30m'' *''Take Maggie for a Quick Walk - 4h'' Costumes * Bouncing Battle Baby * Butterfly Maggie * Outlands Maggie * Prairie Maggie * Star Snowsuit Maggie Trivia * Even if the player doesn't own , Marge can still do her 8h-job "Walk Maggie". According to a quest-dialogue Marge is just holding a sack of flour, and does not realise that it isn't Maggie. * When assigned to a task, instead of fast walking/crawling to the task's location, she holds a red balloon, and floats directly to the building. ** This feature is unique to Maggie. ** She is also unique in the fact that she is the first character to have his/her own minigame (see the Playdough Factory). * All their costumes appear in a character collection. Gallery File:Maggie Unlock.png| 's unlock artwork. File:Marge Previous Unlock.png| as part of Marge's original unlock artwork. File:Maggie Unlock Screen.png| 's unlock screen. File:MaggieLoathingGerald.jpg| Practicing Loathing Gerald. File:MaggieLoathingGeraldSomeMore.jpg| Practicing Loathing Gerald again. File:IMG 1878.jpg| Dancing to Repetitive Children's Songs. File:MaggieCutScene1.jpg|Image from the short animated scene where was introduced. File:MaggieCutScene2.jpg File:MaggieCutScene3.jpg File:MaggieBalloon.jpg| 's mode of transport when sent on a mission. File:MaggieRooftop.jpg| hiding on a rooftop. File:BabyGeraldMaggie.jpg|Baby Gerald fighting . RCO017-1.jpg|Maggie ready to FIGHT!! maggie-simpson-edna-krabappel-academic-paper.jpg|Maggie Simpson in the show Category:Characters Category:The Simpsons Category:Regular Characters Category:Regular Female Category:Youngsters Category:The Simpsons Family Category:Sequel Squad Category:Free Items Category:Non Premium Items Category:Winter 2015 Event Category:Level 15 Category:Level 26 Category:Ex Limited Time Category:Simpsons Girls